Girl Power
by Silent Dreamers' Rest
Summary: "There are no girls interested in playing basketball, so give up. Though, if you find four other players, then I'll let you have one of the gyms for practice." Oh, how wrong the Teiko basketball coach had been to make that promise... So very, very wrong. Joined together for exceptionally different reasons, the female basketball team emerges from the shadows.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **"There are no girls interested in _playing _basketball, so give up. Though, if you find four other players, then I'll let you have one of the gyms for practice." Oh, how wrong the Teiko basketball coach had been to make that promise... So very, very wrong. Joined together for exceptionally different reasons, the less known - or rather, completely unknown - female basketball team of Teiko Junior High emerged from the shadows. This is the story of five individuals who all, more or less, love to play basketball.

**Pairings:** I have no clue and not sure if I will even add any! Haa ... I wonder ... Well, there are light hints, but that's more or less mere coincidences I guess.

**Disclaimer: **And of course I do not own Kuroko no Basuke, because if I did ... *drools slightly* The plot and OC's are mine though so no touchy without permission! Unless they in more skilled hands can become better, then please, do take them and make them grow!

**Stuff: **Normal conversation is "bla bla", while thoughts are usually in italics _bla bla_.

This is my first shot at Kuroko no Basuke, but I've dabbled in other fandoms before this so I hopefully won't mess up too much. I've usually been a crack-writer, so ... that might show up at times, although it is not exactly part of my plans. I can't help it though, it's engraved deep into my very soul!

Enjoy it now!

* * *

**Girl Power**

Chapter 1. Scout time!

* * *

"Why the hell is _he_ a regular?!" Halfway through their after-practice stretches, the blonde haired teen suddenly burst out in annoyance and pointed an accusing finger at one of the other first string players. With a finger practically in his face, the blue haired boy blinked once, but kept his face quite deadpan. The blond had only just joined the first string himself, but he was _already _a better player than his personal instructor– Heck! _Anyone _was a better player than him so why was he a regular? _Why_?!

It had to be impossible, some kind of mistake …

It made no sense to him!

"Don't point at him." With a blank face – almost as if he was thinking '_are you stupid?_' – a dark tanned boy responded, twisting his body sideways to get a proper look at the complaining blond, scratching his cheek in the process. He took a deep breath, feeling absolutely frustrated at the thought and looked back at the tanned boy.

The air was warm and heavy from their intense training menu, his leg muscles pulsing and vexing from the workout and he desperately could use a shower, without a doubt, as he caught a drift from his shirt. But he had no intentions of leaving before solving the matter that had, for several days now, bothered him this much. "If we two were to play against each other, who do you think would win?"

Without giving it a spare thought, the other answered: "That would be you?"

"Then, why–"

A loud, ear-piercing screech cut him off and they all turned to look in the direction of the noise, completely spooked out. Their coach had a look of utmost impatience plastered across his face as he, clearly trying to calm himself, pushed a pair of glasses up his nose. "Listen, Yukimura–!" But the _thing _– or _girl_, rather, as the blond looked closer – that had apparently produced the shrill sound, interrupted him by clasping both arms around the man's leg.

Everyone stared in disbelief, mouths hanging ajar.

_What on earth ...?_

"You can't do this to me, coach! It's unfair, no … it's cruel! You're cruel! Cruel! _Cruel!_" The girl let out a loud wail and almost pulled down the coach's pants in the process, as she burrowed her face at his feet. A loud sob escaped the trembling body, but she then spoke up once more, voice shaky and she appeared on the verge of crying: "You have more than enough room; we wouldn't be in the way or anything. Just give us the old gym or something … Anything's fine so–!"

"_Yukimura! Enough!_" His voice was hard and the girl instantly froze."There are no girls interested in _playing _basketball, so give up." The players watched in silence as she looked up, black hair dishevelled and covering her tear-streaked face; her lips were parted slightly, but no words came out, dark eyes empty. The blond felt a tug in his chest at the sight. _Poor thing …_ Apparently, her _wounded-puppy _look also worked on the coach and his face loosened up for a ficker of a second. "Though, if you find four other players, then I'll let you borrow one of the gyms …"

"C–coach …" At first she merely stared down onto the wooden floor, hands still clutching onto the man, but then a strange, though unmistakable sound escaped her body. She laughed, or _snorted_, really.

Any pity they had felt towards the girl vanished instantly.

The corners of her lips twisted up in a broad smirk; running a hand through her long hair and brushing it out off her face, her eyes shone with glee as she stood up. "Well, then … I will hold you to your words, coach!" She placed both hands on her hips. "I _will _find enough players and I _will _get that gym." With an aura of complete confidence and victory, the girl sauntered out of the room, leaving everyone behind speechless.

The coach heaved a great sigh and then turned to face the first stringers, who were still – incredibly confused – watching him in return.

"Who told you to take a break?"

"Sorry, coach!"

Brow furrowed in thought over the previous scene, the blond boy had completely forgotten the earlier argument. A droplet of sweat trickled down his forehead, cheek and finally plopped against his bare legs as he stretched to the fullest, silently contemplating that weird feeling in his chest … "Kuroko_. Kise._" He quickly shook off the thought and glanced up at the sound of his name. "You two are helping the second string in their next training game." At the bespectacled boy's words, Kise immediately got onto his feet and walked over.

"Second string? Why?" He inquired, gaze flickering to the side as the second player appeared next to him.

_And with Kuroko as well … That weak guy … This is awful, really!_

* * *

"Yo, Bunko!"

Slamming both hands down onto the desk, a wild grin across her face, she looked down on the other girl, whose hair was pulled sharply back into two, long and completely perfect braids. Without as much as a single glance in the other's direction, _Bunko_ turned a page, scribbled down a few notes and then calmly responded: "That hurt, didn't it, Yukimura-san?"

Clutching both hands to her chest, she crouched on the floor with shoulders shaking. "Guh–Y–yes …"

Bunko turned another page. "What a pity."

"At least sound like you mean it," she muttered. The sun fell through the windows and bathed the almost abandoned library in a faint, warm light. Yukimura glared at the girl, but it did not take long before she began fidgeting in her spot, _clearly _wanting to say something; she opened her mouth, but closed it shortly after and in stead rummaged through the pockets in her blazer. Gaze turned up briefly, Bunko corrected her glasses.

"What?" She inquired.

"Eh? What?" Yukimura responded.

"Don't give me that, now, _what?_" Bunko nodded at the other's pocket.

With a grin, exceeding any of the previous ones, Yukimura pulled out a small electronic device and placed it on the table with a small _clack_. "Do you want to know what's on it?" She asked, running a finger over the recorder until she paused at the play button; then, receiving a pointed look from Bunko, she started it.

At first they could only hear a low, scratchy sound but then a familiar voice filled the library: _'_–_girls interested in playing basketball, so give up–_–_Though, if you find four other players, then I'll let you have one of the gyms …'_ Yukimura paused it and looked up once more, hair falling into her eyes. "So, what do you think about that? Isn't that just great?"

Bunko turned a page. "Yes, good for you." She responded although not very enthusiastically. _Page turn_. "Then you just need to find four other people."

"You mean three?"

"No? _Four_."

"Even if you don't want to, you're a part of this, understood? I was thinking you'd be the vice-captain or something with all your clever schemes, you evil vixen!" Yukimura pulled out a chair, turned it and sat down with the back of the chair between her legs as she grinned broadly. "Don't you think that's awesome? And there is no point denying it, you love basketball. You just _lo–ove _it!" A short silence fell over the two girls. Tipping the chair closer to the table, Yukimura smacked the book shut. "Hey!"

Bunko pushed her glasses further up. "First of all … I can see your panties. _Secondly_, who exactly is a scheming vixen?"

She flipped the book open once more, quickly turning to the correct page.

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Pretty, pretty please with sugar on top and all that stuff?"

"No."

"Then …" Yukimura paused. "Will you at least help me find other members?"

The two stared each other down.

Bunko paused then sighed deeply. "Fine …" A flicker of a smirk crossed her features, and Yukimura could not help herself from grinning in return. _First one reeled in … _"And I do have a few people in mind as well."

"Yay! Scout time!"

* * *

Kise leaned forward, watching as the match progressed and Teiko was slowly getting behind. "C'mon, go! Bash them–!" He almost flinched at the cheers from the opponent's supporters and glanced sideways at the balcony. _Wow–though it's normal for a power house … They're kind of loud … _Losing another point and with the score 48–69, it did not take long before the second string coach was forced to put him into the game.

"_Player change for Teikō._"As he stepped onto the court, Kise almost thought he saw a flash of light somewhere in between the hooting crowd above him; he glanced up, but spotted nothing. He had no chance of giving it a second thought, when he suddenly found himself surrounded by two players and immediately guarded completely.

Another flash.

_What _is _that? This is – Ah–h! I don't want to lose like this!_

Unfortunately for Kise, he _should _have paid more attention to the flashes. With a few glances from her surroundings, the girl slowly moved the camera from her face and snickered lowly; hidden, in order to avoid being spotted by her target, she looked at the pictures of the day. _How pretty …_ "Hey, Ai-chan, you're drooling."

The pink haired girl turned around cautiously, camera close to her body and quickly swept the sleeve of her shirt over her mouth. "Do I know you?" She inquired, eyeing the two girls and their uniforms. _Teikō? _Her brow furrowed further as her attention flickered to their dark-blue shoes and then to her own. "Senpai," she added quickly. The taller of the two – a pretty one, Ai noted and her trigger finger twitched over the camera – smiled and crouched in front of her.

"You do not know us. But we know you … and we would like to have a short word with you, as well. I'm Yukimura and she's Bunko, nice to meet you, Ai-chan."

She scoffed lightly, but nodded curtly in the end. "Nice to meet you, Senpai." The shrill call of the referee's whistle blew over the gym and she pointed back over her shoulder to the match below. "I might miss out on some good pictures and that would be … _unfortunate_." Her eyes flashed back up at her senior. "For Senpai. And me … I'd _die_ without my pictures! Such an ikemen! He makes my heart be so wildly that I just can't help myself … Ah–h, I want to lock him up all to myself …!"

Whatever threatening moment she had hoped to build up, was quickly lost as the younger girl was caught up in a low mutter, a blush quickly sweeping over her cheeks, while flipping through photos. "Yes, about that …" Yukimura reached over and pressed the camera away. "I have an offer for you, and I'm quite sure you will want to hear this."

Ai titled her head slightly in her confusion and blinked. "Yes?"

"I'm sure you have often been thrown out of the basketball team's practices, right?" Yukimura received a nod. "I'm also quite sure you could take some amazing pictures of _all _the players if only you could get in, without getting into trouble with the coach." Another nod. "What if I tell you, that I actually have a way for you to gain access? Would you join me?"

"I'm in," she grabbed Yukimura's hands tightly, a nosebleed quickly forming at the mere thought. "With all of my heart, I will do whatever you need me to do!"

Down on court, Kise shivered.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the nice response to the first chapter! I hope to not disappoint with the follow-up! :3 and if I do... you may hit me as much as you like to make up for my failure! *sits in corner* I am terribly sorry for my slow update, but I was sort of "surprised" about a rather large exam paper ... so, yeah ... That was an awkward surprise when my study group turned up for work at my place and I was all "...huh?".

* * *

**Girl Power**

Chapter 2. Full team, emerge!

* * *

"So tired ..." Stifling a yawn with a hand, the lumpish teen walked through the front gate of the school. Half-asleep, he rummaged through a pack of popsicles, pulled a lemon-flavored one out and stuffed it into his mouth with another yawn, completely unaware of the teacher approaching. "I wonder if Akachin will let me off practice today ...? Hm–m ... Most likely not. He might get mad if I ask ...?"

A hand grabbed his arm and the tall boy was forced to look down, mouth open in a surprised_ oh ..._ "Murasakibara, you–! Stop skipping cleaning duties and leave school grounds without permission!" The muscular, grey-haired teacher fumed, ready to pop a vein as he blocked the much larger boy's path. Then his attention was suddenly fixated on the box of popsicles. "You went out to buy _those_, didn't you?! Didn't we have this conversation last week?!"

"I was hungry, Sensei …" Murasakibara whined, face dropping into a pout as he made sure to keep his precious sweets away from the furious teacher. _Last week_ he had lost them all as they had been confiscated. "It's not my fault the school doesn't sell them. There is no way I can make it through your class without them. I'll _die_."

His comment of course only made matters worse.

"What do you mean, _you'll die_?!" The teacher yelled, quickly drawing attention to the pair from their surroundings, a few girls even stopped up and watched with a giggle. Murasakibara felt like yawning. "I really have no idea what to do with you … Honestly. You're a second year now, so try and act a bit more mature! Understo–"

"You _bastards_!"

The teacher, frozen with a finger lifted at the tall teen, and Murasakibara both watched as a body flew through the air and landed on the ground next to them; the guy was unconscious, face first into the ground. Murasakibara began eating another frozen treat, watching the body with faint interest. "Iwasaki! We'll crush you today, you bitch! How dare you punch our boss?!"

"You'll _crush _me? Should've brought more guys then!"

The grip around his arm was loosened and, rolling up both his sleeves in the process, the teacher stomped over towards the commotion – believing he was off the hook, Murasakibara walked off towards his classroom, hoping for a quick nap before the bell rang and did not give the fight any further thought. Not even if it had gotten him out of a pinch … He yawned again. "What do you think you are doing, you punks?! It's you again, Iwasaki!" The teacher barked.

"They started it!" A girl's voice rang out in the courtyard.

"That doesn't mean you can mess them up like this! _Put the boy down now_!"

* * *

With her face buried between her legs and staring down onto her shoes, she listened to the teacher's loud voice through the door yelling about suspension – or _better_, expulsion. Even though the senior boys had started the fight, it was still _her_ that ended up in trouble just because she ended up as the victor. Just because she punched back a bit. _As always_, she thought grimly. A frustrated growl left her lips as she stretched; her knuckles sore while she pulled her bleached hair away from her face. "Bastards, all of them …"

"My, my!" A girl mused just as she appeared in the blonde's field of vision, a wide grin in place as she paused in front of Iwasaki with both hands clasped behind her back. "You shouldn't say things like that, Iwasaki Yuuko, people might form the wrong impressions of you. Can't have that, now can we?"

She shot her a glare. "What do you want?"

"You," the girl smiled and took a seat on the bench, clearly not intimidated by the stare she received. If anything, her smile increased. "I've come to recruit you, that's what I want. And–" She was cut short as Iwasaki punched the wall, inches from the black haired girl's face and leaned closer so there was barely any distance between the two, eyes narrowed.

"I don't know who you are and I have absolutely _no _interest in whatever you're here to say, so beat it."

"How boring … Yo, Bunko! You picked someone really troublesome! _Again!_"

With a small sigh, another girl appeared from practically out of nowhere; pushing up her glasses, the newly arrived gave Iwasaki a quick look-over and then shrugged. "Highly unlikely that I did something like that; the only problem here would be _you_ and your ridiculous way of approaching Iwasaki-san. I would suggest you tell her our purpose _clearly_, preferably before the teachers are done with their discussion and decide to suspend her." Iwasaki crossed her arms across her chest and looked from one girl to the other, a scowl on her face. _These people are seriously pissing me off … _

"I guess you're correct ... Right! Allow me to introduce myself, then. I am Yukimura _and _your senior, so first of all we need to work on your manners." The bespectacled girl cleared her throat impatiently. "I mean, we want you to join the basketball team," she raised her hand, immediately silencing Iwasaki before she could decline. "This is quite beneficial for you as well, seeing as we can most likely get you out of your little predicament with the teachers."

At first she considered it wordlessly, but then she locked eyes with Yukimura. "And how would you do that?"

"Sensei is actually quite lenient and kind, a real softie really, towards … _troublesome _individuals, so we'll explain to him that letting you stay in school – under _our _surveillance in the basketball club, of course – will be enough to keep you out of trouble and perhaps even help with your, well, lack of social skills."

"Who says I want to stay out of trouble?" She scowled in return. "I quite like fighting."

"It would end in your own expulsion, which we highly doubt you're interested in, even if you act it. Now, if you really are this keen on beating others up, I will turn a blind eye to any _misdoing _you might perform on court – as long as you are not caught by the referee and we win. What do you say? Doesn't this seem quite favorable to you as well?"

Iwasaki smirked. "I admit it does. If you manage to get the teachers off my back I'm in."

At that very moment the door across the hall opened and the teacher walked out; he immediately noticed the three girls, making the elderly man freeze in his steps. His eyes narrowed in suspicion, glancing from a smiling Yukimura to Iwasaki – who sent him a stare in return – and then his attention fell to Bunko with a sigh. "I look away for fifteen minutes and someone more troublesome appears …"

"How harsh, Sensei." Yukimura's smile widened and she stepped closer, hands clasped behind her back. The senior girl looked upwards to the man, quickly nodding towards the blonde on the bench. "We're here to discuss important matters with you."

"Shouldn't you two rather be in class?" He responded, rather deadpan.

"I believe you should hand over this case to us," without batting an eye, Yukimura ignored the teacher's question and explained further: "We'll make sure to watch our cute junior so that she doesn't get into trouble. That way Sensei won't have to use his precious time on it, so … wouldn't that benefit everyone?"

He warily watched her. "And how would it benefit _you_?"

"Oh, you know us! _A good deed is never lost_."

"Because I _do_ know you, I also know that is not the reason. You alone are quite hard to handle, but if Bunko-san is also involved … then you're without a doubt scheming something. I would like to know what." Iwasaki was not quite sure if she saw it or not, but a small flicker of a scowl crossed the senior girl's face before the smile widened once more.

"We wish to recruit her for the basketball team that is all," the bespectacled girl cut in, cutting off the other with a pointed look. "And for that reason we wish for her not to be suspended from school, I am sure Sensei understands this, yes?"

Cornered by his two students, the teacher heaved an exasperated sigh and pinched the brink of his nose. "I already discussed the matter with the principal and we concluded Iwasaki-san should be suspended for a month for fighting … So you are unfortunately too late. I am sure you can recruit her once more after the suspension period is over, but for now there is nothing else to be done."

Iwasaki crossed both arms across her chest, leaned back and observed the situation with an eyebrow faintly raised. She honestly didn't care much even if she was suspended, but she could not help feeling interested in the two older girls and what they would do next; they clearly did not seem to be backing down and the teacher noticed it as well.

"You two–"

"Sensei could probably reconsider," Yukimura smiled.

"So could the principal, without a doubt." Bunko added, face void of emotion.

A brief silence filled the hallway.

The teacher sighed. "Very well, you will have your way … Only because you two never take no for an answer. You should be kinder to your poor homeroom teacher, you know!" He waved them off and, with a knock, opened the door to the principal's office. "Kids nowadays, really."

All three girls smirked.

* * *

Murasakibara stared down, towering above the desk and an unreadable look slowly spreading across his face. The girl seemed conflicted, but continued to watch the much taller student almost as if she waited for him to make the first move; a mouse trapped by a cat in the corner. Everyone around them watched, on edge. "Atsuko-chin …?"

"Yes?" She responded.

"Are those … _cookies_?" At his words, both glanced down on the small box on the desk – the small, _closed _box and the ones around them stared at him in disbelief. _How does he know?! _She nodded. "Who are they for?" This time she picked it up and handed it over, still not showing any change in emotions until he accepted the offer from her; she beamed.

"Don't eat them too fast, Atsushi-kun." She warned him warmly but in vain, seeing as the tall boy was busily filling his mouth already, oblivious at her words. "And make sure to drink something as well or you might get constipated," he patted her head fondly and accepted the strawberry milk without complaint.

"You're the best, Atsuko-chin."

"I know," she agreed with a smile.

The door to the classroom opened and the grey haired teacher walked in, arms full of papers and an exhausted look across his face. "Sorry I am late. Everyone return to your seats, so we can begin class." With a scramble of chairs, the students quickly found their seats, several peering towards the blonde haired girl who had entered after the math teacher. "That means you as well, Iwasaki-san. Get to your seat, _now_."

Striding down to the back of the room, the tall girl slumped down in her chair, crossed her legs and shot the teacher a pointed look. But, to everyone's surprise, the delinquent girl remained silent. Murasakibara munched another cookie.

"As I said, I apologize for my lateness but I had a brief meeting to attend first. Find your textbooks and turn to page–" He paused midsentence, chalk raised towards the blackboard and the class awaited his reaction. "What do you want _now_?"

A pair of girls stood in the door.

"We actually have some business with Nakamura Hana as well, Sensei. Hope you don't mind." The taller, pretty one of the two responded with a smile, making most of the guys in the class gape in return. Of course their reaction caused the girls to turn sour, shooting glares at the seniors. The bespectacled girl at her side rolled her eyes, but remained silent and thoughtfully scanned the classroom; Atsuko caught her eye briefly, but the moment passed and their eye contact broke.

"Even if I do mind, you wouldn't care … Unfortunately, Nakamura-san transferred earlier this week and so your business will remain the way it is now, _unfinished_."

The girl pursed her lips.

"I see. Very well … We're sorry to disturb your lesson, excuse us, Sensei."

Murasakibara attempted to grab Atsuko's attention and she glanced towards him; the purple haired boy offered her one of her own cookies and she accepted, quickly returning her attention to the situation at the front of class. _What a pretty girl, _she thought slowly, gnawing the edge of the chocolate filled treat. The two girls left immediately after, leaving the remaining students to discuss their seniors' peculiar behaviour amongst each other; the teacher sighed.

"Turn to page 35, please."

Atsuko finished the cookie and, flipping the requested page, furrowed her brow in thought.

The pretty girl had looked fairly troubled as they left …


End file.
